


Vụ án Quả dứa

by annapotterkiku



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annapotterkiku/pseuds/annapotterkiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuối cùng thì không phải Michael, khẩu Colt hay bất kì thứ vũ khí siêu nhiên nào đã ngăn chặn Sự Khải Huyền. Đó là Sam. Ờm, công bằng mà nói thì là Sam và 1 trái dứa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vụ án Quả dứa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Pineapple Variation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/78928) by [Miya_Morana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana). 



> [Tumblr](http://annapotterkiku.tumblr.com/post/109003288517/samifer-oneshot-vu-an-qua-dua)
> 
> Bản dịch tiếng Việt từ oneshot "The Pineapple Variation" của tác giả Miya_Morana. Bản dịch đã có sự cho phép của tác giả.

Cuối cùng thì không phải Michael, khẩu Colt hay bất kì thứ vũ khí siêu nhiên nào đã ngăn chặn Sự Khải Huyền. Đó là Sam. Ờm, công bằng mà nói thì là Sam và 1 trái dứa.

Cậu em nhà Winchester đã phải cắt hạt lựu và trộn nó với đường cùng vài trái nam việt quất. Cậu đang ngồi ở cái bàn cà-phê nho nhỏ trong căn phòng trọ của 2 anh em, một mình, và sắp thưởng thức muỗng thứ 3 món tráng miệng yêu thích của mình thì Lucifer bỗng hiện ra, ngồi vắt vẻo trên 1 cái ghế kế bên cậu. _Uầy._ Sam nghĩ. _Ra đây chỉ là 1 giấc mơ thôi._

Tên ác quỷ đã xuất hiện trong những giấc mơ gần đây của Sam, cố thuyết phục cậu đồng ý bằng mọi cách hắn có thể nghĩ ra. Bài phát biểu của hắn thường có những câu như "Đây là số mệnh của ngươi rồi" hay "Chẳng có gì ở cái thế giới mục rữa này đáng để cứu cả".

"Gì đây?" - Lucifer hỏi, nghiêng đầu nhìn tô dứa, điệu bộ làm Sam nghĩ ngay đến Cas.

"Ờm... dứa chăng?" - Sam trả lời, cậu đã quen với sự tò mò của vị thiên thần sa ngã. Mặt Lucifer không biểu lộ tí xúc cảm nào, không có lấy 1 cái nhăn mặt hay chút thích thú, nhưng hắn cứ nhìn cái muỗng trên tay Sam. Nhìn chằm chằm.

Sam thở dài và đưa cái muỗng đầy dứa về phía Lucifer. Tên ác quỷ nghiêng người, há miệng đón lấy. Khi môi Lucifer chạm vào thứ trái cây mọng nước ấy, mắt hắn liền sáng lên.

Sam chưa bao giờ, trong suốt những đêm dài trò chuyện với Lucifer, thấy cái biểu lộ như vậy trên gương mặt khó hiểu của hắn. Và giờ thì, ngay trước mắt cậu, tên ác quỷ đang nhai dứa với niềm sung sướng lồ lộ, mắt nhắm lại đầy hài lòng, cổ họng hắn phát ra những tiếng ậm ừ nho nhỏ đáng ngạc nhiên. Lucifer nuốt miếng dứa rồi liếm môi và tiếp tục nhìn Sam chằm chằm.

"Nữa." - Hắn đòi, giọng khàn khàn đầy sai trái. Sam chẳng có lựa chọn nào khác ngoài việc ngoan ngoãn vâng lời. Cậu khá chắc rằng nếu Lucifer sử dụng cái giọng ấy để thuyết phục cậu thì trăm phần trăm Sam sẽ nói "Có" không chút do dự.

Cậu đút cho tên ác quỷ ăn cả tô dứa, đến khi chỉ còn 1 miếng nhỏ. Lucifer nhìn nó, nhìn Sam, rồi quyết định. Hắn bốc miếng trái cây bằng 2 ngón tay và đưa lên miệng Sam. Cậu chỉ biết im lặng mở miệng, rồi ngậm miếng dứa và cả ngón tay hắn. Mắt tên ác quỷ lóe lên đầy đói khát và dục vọng, và hắn rên lên, thật sự _rên lên_ đầy khoái cảm khi Sam mút đầu ngón tay hắn.

Không quá 3 giây sau, lưỡi của Lucifer đã đưa đẩy trong vòm miệng Sam. Hắn có vị như dứa và lửa địa ngục.

* * *

 Khi Sam tỉnh dậy, cậu thấy Castiel đang rầm rì nói chuyện với Dean ở cuối chiếc giường kia.

"Chào buổi sáng, đồ ngủ nướng!" - Anh cậu reo lên khi thấy Sam đã tỉnh. - "Cas có tin tuyệt vời này!"

"Đúng vậy." - Cậu thiên thần nói, giọng trầm trầm đầy cộc cằn như mọi ngày. - "Có vẻ như Lucifer đã vứt bỏ Hồng Ân của hắn vào tối qua. Bây giờ thì hắn là 100% người thường rồi. Không ai biết vì sao hắn lại làm thế cả."

"Anh chắc chứ?" - Sam hỏi lại, ngơ ngác.

"Khá chắc. Tôi đã thấy hắn tận mắt mình mà. Sự Khải Huyền đã kết thúc rồi, các thiên thần cũng đang trở về nhà lại. Mà Lucifer có dặn tôi đưa cái này cho cậu."

Castiel đưa cho Sam 1 mảnh giấy nhỏ, cậu run run nhận lấy. Sam từ từ mở nó ra, mặc kệ cái chau mày đầy quan tâm của ông anh.

Trên giấy chỉ có 3 chữ "Gọi ta nhé!" cùng với 1 dãy số trông có vẻ như là số điện thoại.

Sam Winchester mỉm cười.


End file.
